onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dosey
Dosey is one of the recruitable NPCs. She may randomly appear in open ground, but tends to appear in large towns standing around upper-left corner. In a Dosey's Quest dimension, she will be in the starting castle. In order to recruit her, you need to give her a Nayuta Fruit and have 1 spare Charisma. Both the Nayuta Fruit and Charisma will be spent. Affection value increases by eating Nayuta Fruits and traveling long distances with her. She does not attack at all, but will heal you in battle using a Healing Herb-like effect (without Energy restoration) if you have low health and there are still enemies adjacent to you. As you continue to talk with her as her affection rating increases, she will give you interesting medicines. - - - - Show / Hide Spoilers - - - - First time she will give you 2 Vials of Organic Healing. Make sure to have free space! Second time she will tell you about her past. Third time she will give 2 Buddy Tablets. As with Vials you should prepare space for them. Fourth time she will offer you to drink one of special elixirs: one will increase your Strength, second will increase your Vitality(by 3) and MaxHP(by 30), third will increase your Intelligence(by 2) and Will(by 2). You can decline her offer, but you will not be able to get her ending after you make that choice. On third sudden talk with her occurring ~9 days from meeting her she will transform into aggressive killer hound. If you throw Buddy Pill at her you will be able to recruit her again for free. This event frees Charisma you spent on her before allowing you to use it again. * In One Way Heroics Plus, if you complete the game with Parchment of Darkness in your inventory before Dosey transforms, you will get the Dosey+ Epilogue instead. In her killer hound form, Dosey will not be able to heal anymore - however she will be able to hit very hard making her an extremely strong teammate. *Transformation does not account for any levels Dosey has gained in her human form, so if you want the most out of her you should try to get her to transform as early as possible to avoid wasting level-ups. For getting Dosey's ending, you will obtain Dosey's Tail . Better not to think about it. Her texts: Upon meeting her in a castle for the first time: Dosey: Ugh....We made all this way to the castle only to find out that supper is already finished and there is nothing left... Then it is continued by standart first meeting text. First meeting text: Dosey: Ah....Nice to meet you. My name is Dosey... Dosey: Umm....I-I am so hungry I can barely even move... Dosey: I don't suppose you have a Nayuta Fruit to spare...? Player options: {Give her a Nayuta Fruit.;Give her nothing.} If you refuse to give her fruit: Dosey: Ughh....can't last...much longer... If you give her fruit: Dosey: R-Really!? Thanks so much! Dosey: I just loooove Nayuta Fruits! Dosey: ....Whew! That is much better! You are my savior! Dosey: Could you at least tell me your name...? Dosey: You are...%Name%? Dosey: Huh? Dosey: You are the Hero who is travelling the land in order to defeat the Demon Lord? Dosey: Is that so... The Demon Lord huh...? System: Dosey is a healer. She cannot join battles directly, but will take care of all your healing needs on your journey. System: Recruit this character? Lvl.1 needed Player options: {"Join our fight!";"Farewell..."} If you do not recruit her: Dosey: Okay, Have a safe trip! I won't forget your kindness!end of talk If you do recruit her: Dosey: Huh...? Dosey: B-But I don't see how I could help you in your battle with the Demon Lord... Dosey: But... Dosey: O-Okay, I will join you! Let me join your party! Dosey: I just want to do whatever I can to help you! Dosey: I know you only invited me because you thought I could help out in some small way. Dosey: So...I will do my best, %Name%! System: The Healer Dosey joined your party! System: Dosey happily wags her tail. If you meet her again without feeding her: Dosey: Hello... So we meet again...huh. Dosey: Do you happen to have a Nayuta Fruit? I am...starving.... Player options: {Give her a Nayuta Fruit.;Give her nothing.} Results same as above If you meet her after feeding, but without recruiting: Dosey: ...Do you need something? Player options: {"Join our fight!";"Farewell..."} Results same as above If you ask Iris about your party members with Dosey in party (only Dosey's part): Fairy Iris: Dosey will heal your wounds intermittently. Right now she can heal you for %???% points. However, this is only during battle! Her current affection rating is %current affection rating%. Her affection rating increases as you eat more Nayuta Fruits...I think. Talking to her before any affection-based talks: Dosey: I just loooove Nayuta Fruits! Dosey: That juice sweet canter inside a soft fruit... Ahhh...I am drooling, aren't I? or Dosey: ♪ Fairy Iris: What song is that? Dosey: A song from my village. We used to sign it during the harvest. Dosey: My mother used to sing it all the time and I guess picked up the habit too... or Dosey: I will continue to make medicines even as we are travelling. Dosey: When they are ready I want you to use them, %Name%! After travelling some time with her, she will talk suddenly: Dosey: ...!? Dosey: ...Ahh....No...It's nothing...really. Fairy Iris: Do you feel ill? Dosey: ...... First affection-based talk: Dosey: I made a new type of a medicine! Dosey: Why don't you try it out for me...? Dosey: Drinking it will constantly heal your wounds, even while you are fighting! Fairy Iris: You aren't giving us some kind of drug are you...? Dosey: Huh...a drug? Whatever do you mean? There she gives you Vials of Organic Healing Dosey: For 7 turns this item will replenish your Life by 30 points. Dosey: When it looks like a tough battle is ahead drinking this can make all the difference! Second affection-based talk: Dosey: ...Would you like to hear about my past? Dosey: My family lived peacefully in a small valley. Dosey: One day the Darkness suddenly sprang from the earth and consumed all of them. Dosey: I was picking herbs at the time so I was the only one to survive. Dosey: Now my village is completely consumed by the Darkness. Dosey: ...... Dosey: Ever since that day, something strange has started happening to my body. Dosey: A bunch of fur started covering my ears and I even grew a tail.. Dosey: ...And recently I sometimes find myself wanting to bite people near me. Player options: {You can take a bite of me anytime.;Please don't eat me!} No matter what you choose there is only one continuation: Dosey: W-What are you saying!? Of course I can't do that! Dosey: ...... Dosey: But.. Dosey: Are you really sure that defeating the Demon Lord will stop the Darkness? Dosey: And...what is going to happen to me? Talking to her before more than two affection-based talks: Dosey: There are lots of sad things in this life we live.... Dosey: That is why it is so important to smile and enjoy life as much as possible. or Dosey: How was the Vial of Organic Healing? Dosey: I am making a new medicine now. Once it is ready I will give it to you! or Dosey: I just loooove Nayuta Fruits! Dosey: but I think I have finally found something that I like just as much...or even more. Dosey: Heh.... Second sudden talk: '' '''Dosey': Ughh.... Dosey: M-My body feels strange.... Fairy Iris: A-Are you okay? Dosey: ...%Name%...Iris.... Dosey: If I start acting strange, please run away immediately... Dosey: Things....will....get dangerous.... Fairy Iris: ...... Third affection-based talk: '' '''Dosey': Hey, %Name%! Dosey: I made another new type of medicine for you. Dosey: This one is amazing! If you throw it an enemy they will lose the will to fight! Dosey: You can use it to avoid strong enemies or if you make a mistake and attack one of the guards in towns! Fairy Iris: Yaaay! It's a rare type of medicine so you can sell it at a high price too! Dosey: Ehhh!? You are going to sell it!? System: You receive 2 Buddy Tablets! Dosey: This medicine will work on anything! So anything from powerful monsters, angry guards, or even someone brainwashed to fight! Dosey: It would be great if we could make friends with all the monsters! Fairy Iris: Ahahaha...Yeah....I hope we can find some way to bring peace. Dosey: Yeah, I hope we can all live in peace! Fairy Iris: (Does she really think making all these suspicious drugs will save the world?) Talking to her after three affection-based talks: '' '''Dosey': If for some reason I can't continue on this journey with you... Dosey: Please keep doing your best, %Name%. or Dosey: You really are something, %Name%. To think you have come so far without even sleeping a wink... Dosey: But I guess that is the only way to keep ahead of the Darkness, huh? Fairy Iris: Well I get my beauty sleep inside %Name%'s bag at least! or Dosey: I am sorry I can't be of more help in your battles... Dosey: If only I had some hunting skills... Fourth affection-based talk: '' '''Dosey': Ummm...%Name%.... Dosey: I know that soon we will have to part ways... Dosey: So before we do I wanted to give something I made for you. System: Dosey pulls out 3 mysterious vials. Dosey: This is a special medicine that will increase your strength. Dosey: There are three types but a person can only use one type. Dosey: There is one to increase Strength. There is one more that increases Life and Vitality. The last one increases Intellect and Will. Dosey: Do you want any of these, %Name%? Player options: {Strength Vial;Vitality Vial;Intellect Vial;They seem a bit suspicious...} If you choose "They seem a bit suspicious..." she will become sad and you will not be able to get her epilogue Else: '' '''Dosey': Yes...go ahead. System: %Name% drinks the %Chosen Vial%! There your stats do increase Dosey: Whew.... Dosey: Umm.... Dosey: I have no idea when I will start losing myself... Dosey: If I do lose myself to this curse... Please just leave me behind and continue on. Dosey: I am just happy that I was able to journey together with you this long. ???: ...... Dosey: ...B-But I am not giving up yet! We still have some time! Dosey: Let's go! Third sudden talk: '' '''Dosey': Ugh.... Fairy Iris: Again? Are you okay? Dosey: Run....! ???: GWAAHHH! System: As you watch, fur starts sprouting all over Dosey's body and sharp fangs protrude from her mouth. She is turning into a wolf...! System: Now turned into a monster, Dosey turns her piercing gaze towards you...! Fairy Iris: This monster....! Fairy Iris: Is a Killer Hound! They are strong enough to wipe out an entire village by themselves! Fairy Iris: I can't believe that they are actually born from humans... Fairy Iris: ...What do we do!? Fairy Iris: Do we...kill her? Or do we run away? System: She is definitely a tough opponent...! System: And as long as you have Agility skill of Lvl. 1, you should be able to outrun her... At this point Dosey become new unit - Dosey Hound. As a new unit is generated, she may loose/gain Modifier Looks like Naughty Modifier has no effect on Dosey Hound Talking to her after throwing Buddy Pill to make her friendly: '' '''Dosey': ...!? Dosey: Ruff...Ruff... System: Dosey turned into a Killer Hound. System: She can no longer heal, but is now stronger than most swordmasters. System: Will you let her tag along still? Needed: Lvl. 0 Player options: {"Let's continue on, Dosey",I guess this is goodbye.} If you choose "I guess this is goodbye.": '' '''Dosey': *whimper* If you choose "Let's continue on, Dosey": '' '''Dosey': Wooof...!? Dosey: ...... Dosey: Bow Wow! System: Dosey joined your party! System: Dosey happily wags her tail. If you talk to Dosey Hound again without recruiting her: '' '''Dosey': *whimper* System: Dosey turned into a Killer Hound. System: She can no longer heal, but is now stronger than most swordmasters. System: Will you let her tag along still? Needed: Lvl. 0 Player options: {"Let's continue on, Dosey",I guess this is goodbye.} Results same as above Iris about transformed Dosey: Fairy Iris: Dosey's new form keeps her from talking... but she is much more powerful! Currently her affection rating is %current affection rating%. She still seems to love Nayuta Fruits... Talking to transformed Dosey when she is in party: '' '''Dosey': System: Dosey is whistling the same tune she did when was human... Dosey: Bow Wow! Fairy Iris: Sorry, but we have no idea what you are trying to tell us... Dosey: *whine* With Albert in party: Dosey: Bow Wow! Albert:' '''She said: 'I'm going to do my best!' '''Fairy Iris':' '... Albert can understand the language of animals, too. First affection-based talk after Killer Hound Transformation with Albert in party: Dosey:' '''Bow Wow! '''Dosey':' '''Hvuuugghh! '''Dosey':' '''Hvuuugghhuuugghh, hvugh! '''Fairy Iris':' '''I don't get it at all! '''Dosey': *sniff*... Albert: Wait! What was that jut now...? Albert: I learned a new skill! It's called Folding Fang! Albert: I'll keep trying to become more useful to %Name%! Fighting is more fun for me than healing! Albert: ...Is what it sounds like she's saying. Fairy Iris: Thanks for interpreting. Dosey: Hvugh! Dosey's Epilogue: '' For a while, %Name% and Dosey continue on their journey. Even after bring transformed to a wolf, Dosey's love of Nayuta Fruits has not subsided a bit. Even when %Name% told her they were doing their best to fid a cure for her condition, she didn't seem to care. Maybe she doesn't really understand her situation anymore? Or maybe she really is just fine with things they way they are. There was no way for %Name% to know. %Name% and Dosey make their way through a mountainous area. %Name% sits atop a mountain looking over the expansive prairie below and the waves of grass stirring in the wind. Dosey also sits with %Name%, eyes locked on that beautiful and expansive view. They look over the world which was saved by their actions. After sacrificing so much to save it, to them the world looks so much more beautiful than it ever did before. "Bow wow!" Already getting restless, she barks her desire to move on. For some reason %Name% imagines she is asking to race, so they race down the hill towards the prairie. Dosey is right behind, happily running after %Name%. Looking closely %Name% notices iris is along for the ride, being bounced around on Dosey's back. Looking up, %Name% notices that the sky is a beautiful azure blue. The babbling streams, the whisper of the wind, the scent of the grasslands... It's all just too wonderful to put into words. Now is their chance to explore what is left of the world, helping those in need along the way. And of course letting loose and partying every once in a while. %Name%'s adventure along with Dosey is just getting started. Their adventures together will continue on. For all eternity.... -Fin- ''In case you complete the game after getting enough affection, but before transformation event (and without a Parchment of Darkness in inventory in Plus): Changes in pre-credits part: '' ... After awakening, Dosey came and explained everything. "Hey %Name%... Do you mind if I tag along for a little longer? We will still have to deal with my condition, but even so, I want to see how far we can go together..." I was a little uneasy, but had no real reason to turn her down. At this rate this will turn into a journey to cure her condition. Luckily, Iris didn't seem to mind. ''continues as usual Changes in epilogue part: additional text before usual epilogue: It appears as if the effects of the Darkness are escalating. Dosey is now in constant pain from the affliction. She sometimes suffer painful seizures which leave her with craving for meat and blood. Soon after, there was a sudden change in her condition. One day, while watching over her during another seizure, I was surprised to notice she was turning more and more wolf-like. However, even after her transformation was complete, she never forgot her partner, %Name%. Even in her wolf form, she would wag her tail and whine for %Name% to take her along. In Plus, if you complete the game after getting enough affection and also have a Parchment of Darkness in inventory, but before transformation event: Changes in epilogue part: Already deeply affected by the presence of the Darkness, Dosey's condition continued even after the battle ended. But a sudden change occured sic a few days after the battle. One evening, Dosey was struck with sudden pains, and her body made a creaking sound, beginning to change! Stiff hair grew rapidly from her arms and face, And her skeleton also slowly changed. Dosey: "Unnh. . . ahhhh. . ! %Name%, run. . . !" Iris: "%Name%! W-what should we do!?" %Name% stood in front of Dosey as she suffered. %Name% put all the wisdom they'd collected on their journey to work. Dosey had said she'd originally been affected by the Darkness, and had become a Half Beast. In addition, whenever the wind blew during their travels, a thin fog from the Darkness would descend upon them. That Dosey's sickness would get worse was a given. However. . . now that the Darkness had been vanquished, there might be some hope. %Name% dumped their bag of belongings upside-down, and picked out a specific book. It was the Parchment of Darkness. As %Name% opened the Parchment of Darkness, and recited towards Dosey, her body was surrounded in a dazzling light. Immediately afterwards, the dark energy spilled out of her, momentarily appearing to swell up violently, before the darkness burst and disappeared, scattering all around. . . Their surroundings quickly quieted once more, and Dosey fell to her knees. %Name% threw the Parchment of Darkness aside, and embraced the faint-looking Dosey. Dosey was still gasping for breath, but she was back to her original form, showing no signs of changing. She had safely been returned to being completely human. Iris: "I'm so glad. . . I'm so relieved, Dosey. " Yes, this time they were able to save Dosey from the curse of the Darkness. . . "This time"? Yes, that's right, this time. After Dosey had fully recovered, the three of them went to her hometown by her request. To her hometown in the valley that had been swallowed by Darkness. After some traveling, they arrived at a mountain from which they could see the valley. The mountainside and the valley had slowly begun to regain some of its greenery. Dosey: "I've finally returned. . . but there's surely nothing left here. . . " When they descended to the valley, there was only a decaying village, and there was certainly no sign of any living thing. The only sounds were the wind and a signboard creaking where it hung. It was as Dosey had expected, and she lowered her gaze. But it wasn't as though there was nothing left. A thin tree stood in the middle of the village, and even though it had been swallowed by the Darkness, it was still alive. Upon approaching and looking closely, there were leaves gradually growing back, and it was even growing small blue fruits. They were new, young Nayuta fruits. Seeing this, Dosey smiled through her tears. So this land was not fully dead. Slowly but surely, it was coming back to life. The next day, when they set off, Dosey was holding her mother's cane as a keepsake in her hands. The dark expression had disappeared from her face. Dosey: "Well, where are we going next?" Iris: "Why don't we check out the towns to the south? I've heard the seafood dishes are really tasty there!" Iris said this while studying their map. For now, they decided to do whatever Dosey wanted to do. For now, traveling to eat delicious food was a pretty good plan. Hoping that someday others will be able to return to the valley, the three of them left the village. While whistling a tune, Dosey walked happily forward. Just as she started to wonder where Iris went, the fairy poked her head out of Dosey's bag. Under the clear blue sky, %Name% stood on the mountaintop and looked back one last time at the valley. %Name% silently said goodbye to the Nayuta tree that stood watch over the abandoned village. Dosey: "%Name%! Come on, we're leaving!" %Name% chased after Dosey and Iris to catch up. The blowing wind bathed them in the refreshing scent of nature. %Name% and the others felt like a new life was beginning, and returned on the road from which they came. Their unending journey continues even now. Forever and ever, for eternity. . . . - Fin - Category:NPCs Category:Recruitable NPCs